In Good Time
by strawberryfields841
Summary: After Witch Wars, everyone believes that the threat to Wyatt is gone. However, a familiar visitor from the future knows better. Can she convince Chris to trust her again so that they can both save the future before it is too late? And will her presence be the factor that will finally help Leo and the sisters get to know the real Chris? Post-Witch Wars AU.
1. Chapter 1

**In Good Time **

**Summary: **When the witch killers running a demonic reality show are killed, Chris, Leo, and the sisters believe that the threat to Wyatt is gone. However, a familiar visitor from the future knows better. Can she convince Chris to trust her again so that they can both save the future before it is too late? And will her presence be the factor that will finally help Leo and the sisters get to know the real Chris? Post-Witch Wars AU.

**Chapter One **

Phoebe had become quite adept at taking notice of the little things in the past ten months. She had always been a perceptive person. Ever since she was a child she was easily able to pick up on the subtle ways that the people around her made their feelings known. When she had become an empath it was as if she was validated. She finally had proof of the unique talent that had been a pride of hers for years. She had always believed that reading the people around her was one of the few things at which she was truly gifted.

For this reason, it came as no surprise that her ego had recently taken a heavy blow. First there was the issue of Chris. For months he had been living under her watchful eye, failing to rouse any understanding in her mind. She had not been able to see what now seemed to painfully clear to her. And yet again, she found herself wondering if her magical abilities were really helping her at all. She felt a strong pang of loss and helplessness at the realization that she had come to rely on her empathic powers so heavily, that a talent that once came so naturally to her as a child did not come to her at all anymore. Without reading Chris, she was not able to see who he was or how he was feeling. Old Phoebe would have known.

The second blow to the ego came with the losing of said power. She felt naked and empty without her active powers. And she felt like a young girl being scolded for sneaking out of the house. Perhaps that was the worst part about it, knowing that if she had just behaved like the responsible adult that she was supposed to be, she would not be in this mess. However, she was, and as such she was determined to be positive about it.

In the days since the trial that robbed her of her empathy and premonitions, she had made a resolution to once again observe the world and the people around her through a non-magical lense. And in the short few days that she had dedicated herself to this task, she had come to learn more about her whitelighter/nephew than she had in the year and a half that he had already been here.

She had mixed feelings about this of course. First of all she was thrilled to finally be gaining even the slightest insight into who Chris was as a person. But secondly, she was saddened at the realization that if she had only put this much effort into it before, she could already know him backwards and forwards by now. It hurt her that she didn't. And she still didn't really. But she was gaining slow and steady ground.

For instance, she now knew that Chris did not really like champagne as evidenced by the mere one or two sips that he took from his glass earlier that evening at Magic School. But he did like beer. On top of that, he would drink a light beer of someone gave him one. However, if he was choosing his own beverage, he would tend to order something with a more substantial palate. Currently, he was drinking a Sam Adam's Octoberfest. He was also timidly picking away at the label on the glass bottle as he sat next to her at the bar in silence. She had read in an article once that people who picked at their bottle labels tended to be sexually frustrated. And as much as it weirded her out to think about her nephew in that way, she couldn't help but realize that there was probably a lot of truth in that for young Christopher.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked, breaking the long drawn out silence that had fallen upon them. "Relieved?"

Chris let out a grunt that almost masqueraded as a short laugh. Yet, Phoebe had the distinct impression that the burst of air was not a declaration of amusement. The look on his face told her otherwise. Chris had rarely smiled in the time that he had been here. But he had done so enough times to let Phoebe know that when he was overcome with a sudden rush of joy, his entire face light up in a way that was completely genuine. Chris' smiles always came with a flash of bright white teeth, a sparkle in his eye, and often the faint sign of a blush on his cheek, as if being happy even for a moment was something that he should be embarrassed of. This was not that.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now," he answered, taking a swig from his almost finished beer. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Sorry," Phoebe answered, deciding now would be a good time for her to take a drink as well. "Can't help you there."

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," Chris said.

Another tense silence followed as the rest of the club around them thrived. It had been Paige's idea to come to P3 to celebrate after sharing a toast with Piper and Leo at Magic School. Chris had agreed as he no longer had an excuse not to, but Phoebe could tell right away that his heart was not really in it. She and him both had spent the entire evening sitting at the bar, nursing their drinks unhappily as Paige tried to get them to lighten up.

They both seemed to be sharing a strange state of melancholia. Phoebe should be happy that her nephew is safe. Chris should be happy that he had finally accomplished the most important mission of his life. However, neither one of them felt much like celebrating. Phoebe, of course, was mourning the loss of her powers all over again after the incident with the athame. She wasn't sure what Chris' problem was at the moment, but she was determined to find out.

"I'm worried about you," she stated. Chris finally turned his face to look at her. His eyebrow raised in a questioning arc. "You should be happy. You saved your brother."

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "…I think I just killed my brother."

Phoebe felt as if she had been hit by a semi as the weight of his statement reached her ears. She understood immediately, and she wished she didn't.

"For years I was so preoccupied with figuring out a way not to kill him. Spells. Potions. Time travel seemed the most likely way to change him without killing him…but I never realized…I mean…He's gone. My brother is gone. And when I go back I'm not going to know whoever it is that took his place," Phoebe reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Chris…" she said, urging him to open up to her more. She should have known better. The sound of his name from her lips suddenly broke him out of the trance that he seemed to be in. He looked her in the eye briefly and then stood up and pushed his stool into the bar.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," he said. Phoebe closed her eyes in frustration, once again utterly disheartened at the impenetrability of the walls that Chris had built up around his heart. "I'll see you tomorrow. I guess we need to start figuring out how I'm going to get home."

"There's no rush…" Phoebe replied.

Chris shook his head. "I should probably get out of here before I'm born. Seeing myself might be damaging to the space/time continuum. I'll have to do some reading of course. But I think it's probably better this way. Night, Phoebe."

"Chris!"

She attempted to call after him as he disappeared into the crowd full of people, but her calls fell on dead ears. Mere seconds later, her younger sister slipped into the seat that was previously occupied by her nephew. Paige let out a sigh and leaned over the bar, asking the bartender for a vodka and cranberry. It was only when she was handed her drink that she realized they were one member short in their party.

"Where did Chris go?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Bed," Phoebe answered, standing up. "And I think I'm not far behind him."

Phoebe ignored her sister protests at being left alone on a night that they were meant to be celebrating. Instead, she grabbed her coat, threw it on and marched up the stairs to her car. If she knew Chris, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

A soft clank jolted Chris to consciousness. Once his eyes opened he realized that he had once again begun to doze off while sitting at the kitchen island leaning over a book on time travel that he had borrowed earlier from magic school. For the past few minutes his fatigue had caught up to him and he was finding it hard to keep his yes open.

After he had left Phoebe at P3 the night before he had not been able to sleep and spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to shake the feeling that something was not quite right. Once the sun finally came up and Chris felt like he could get out of bed without his family asking why he was awake at an ungodly hour, he started getting to work on getting home right away. The sun had just gone down and he had spent all day working on a way to get home without even the slightest break. Now he found it hard to even keep his eyes open.

Upon opening them, he found that a white mug was sitting close to his head with a hot band of stream rising forth. He could smell the tantalizing scent of coffee in the air and his hand reached forward and grasped the cup. Before he took a sip he took a long sniff and even the fumes of the caffeine alone were helping to rouse him already.

"Thanks," he said, craning his neck to meet the concerned gaze of his father.

Leo gave a weak smile in return. "You're welcome," he said.

He leaned his elbows on the counter and watched in silence as Chris drank his coffee. Now would be a good time to start a conversation with the young man. He was clearly too tired to continue working on anything this evening, and, after all, this was the moment that Leo had been waiting for for months. Wyatt was safe and Chris did not have to devote every waking moment to searching for the answer to their problems. He finally had the time to get to know his son. Yet, he could not seem to think of a single thing to say.

It was true that he and Chris had been getting along rather well for the last few weeks. Ever since Leo had gotten him out of the situation at the jail Chris had been much more receptive to him. He was glad for this, even though he was repressing the very real paternal urge to lay into his young son about how unbelievably stupid he had been to steal a car to go after a demon. Luckily the restraint had done the job.

Yet, no matter how well Chris and Leo were getting along, there was still a pall over their relationship. During times like this, when they found themselves alone with each other, there was no shortage of awkward silences. Neither one of them really knew what to say to each other if there wasn't a demon to be stopped or a sister to buffer. This was yet again one of those times.

When Chris set down his coffee mug, he craned his eyes over to Leo and drummed his fingers on the table. Inside there was a strange conflict in his soul. Here, finally, he had his father at his disposal in a way that he had never had him before. Leo was actually willing to spend time with him for no real reason. However, he kind of wished his father would just leave so he could stop feeling so uncomfortable.

Moving his eyes across the room, Chris' gaze came to land on the television remote sitting on the counter across from the island. With a quick gesture the remote suddenly flew across the kitchen and into his hand. If one of the sisters could not be there to fill the silence between him and his father, then at least the television could.

"Chris…" Leo said softly, disappointed not only that Chris was using his powers for personal gain, but also that his son would rather stare at the television than talk to him. However, his disappointment soon melted to excitement when Chris changed the channel from some home makeover show to the Monday night football game.

Chris craned an eyebrow at his father's strangely elated face. "What?" he asked.

Leo let out a laugh and shook his head. "Nothing it's just…. It just really sunk in that I have boys…"

"Okaaaaay…." Chris replied. But Leo didn't care. He had lived so long in his house full of women that he had never really given thought to the implications of what having two boys would do to the environment in which he lived. One day there would come a time when he would be able to leave an attic full of petty bickering and come downstairs to watch a football game with his boys. Right now he was already living it.

"You like football?" Leo asked, diverting attention away from the strange statement that he had made before. Chris took another sip of coffee band shrugged before replying.

"I prefer baseball."

It was then that Leo's heart sore out of his chest. Chris was a baseball man just like him. It took every ounce of restraint in his soul to keep himself from exploding with questions about the sport. What was his favorite team? Had Leo ever taken him to any games in the future? Who was his favorite player? He wanted to know if Chris had inherited his love for the Yankees or if he was a Giants fan. Or if he was some other team's fan for reasons unknown. However, Chris' nonchalant pose reminded him that he should probably take it easy.

"Oh, that's cool," Leo said, nodding and trying to hide his excitement. "I'm a baseball man myself."

Chris turned to meet his eyes and gave him a look as if he had grown another head. "Yeah…I know….You're my Dad."

Leo laughed again and scratched his head. It was strange, realizing that there were things that Chris knew about him that he had never considered before. It always gave Leo a strange feeling when he thought about the fact that Chris was such a new presence in his life while Leo was nothing new to the young man. He was just now beginning to learn things about the young man in front of him while Chris already held twenty-two years of intimate knowledge about him. "Yeah…I guess you would know that about me."

Another silence feel between them. Chris was comfortable watching the game while still nursing his caffeine. As time went by and Chris got caught up on the action on the screen he was starting to become more alert. Leo was watching his son instead of the game and everyone and a while Chris would look at him with a questioning glance. Finally about five minutes later, Chris sighed and slouched back into his stool.

"My favorite team is the Giants. I hate the Yankees but I hate the Red Sox more, which kept you appeased in the future. My favorite player is Manuel Gutierrez who you haven't heard of because he's probably playing high school ball right now. I played little league and three years in high school. Pitched. And no. You never took me to a game or came to any of mine. Although you did promise to…..quite often."

And with that Leo was suddenly put back into his place. Any excitement that he had felt upon Chris answering all the questions that he was silently running over in his head was instantly replaced with shame. Chris certainly had a talent for reminding him of what a shitty father he had been in the future. But it was times like this that also made Leo wonder if there was more to their relationship than Chris had let on. Once again Chris had known exactly what he was thinking. It was not the first time this had happened and it certainly would not be the last. It made him wonder if maybe at one time they were very close, but it all went to hell for reasons unknown.

Whatever the reality of their relationship was in Chris' world, the reality here was that Leo knew better than to press anything. Deciding he should change the subject, he walked over to the fridge.

"Have you had dinner?" he asked. Chris was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and shaking his head in response. Leo rifled through the fridge., finding nothing but a half eaten chicken sandwich, a gallon of milk, and a sack of apples. Without Piper in the house, the supply of food was very limited. Neither Phoebe nor Paige was very keen on making routine trips to the grocery store.

"Well," he continued, closing the door to the fridge and checking the equally empty cabinets. "Pizza?"

* * *

"That kid needs to see a shrink," Paige said, rubbing her temples from her seat at the potions table. Phoebe looked up from the Book of Shadows and scowled at her sister.

"Paige…" she said, warningly. "That _kid _is your nephew."

"I know he's my nephew," Paige replied. "That is why I am concerned about his mental health." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Phoebe. This is insane. After saving the world, most rational human beings would take a moment, even just a day, to cool off. He's traded one obsessive all consuming cause for another."

Phoebe sighed. Part of her agreed that Chris' new obsession with finding a way to get home as soon as possible was not very healthy, but she also understood that importance of him getting back to his time. "He's worried about causing more damage to the time continuum…"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Phoebe," Paige countered. "He's worried about actually having to act like a human being in front of us."

"Paige, that is ridiculous. We're his family…"

"When has he ever talked to you about anything other than a demon?" Paige asked. Phoebe opened her mouth to respond, but found herself floundering like a fish instead. The truth was that Phoebe could only remember Chris ever talking to her about something other than a demon once, and it regarded his conception.

"Plenty of times…" she said, knowing in her heart that it was a lie. Paige knew it was a lie as well and shot her sister a look saying as much. "Okay, so not plenty of times. But we have a whole lifetime to get to know Chris. Right now it's important that we get him back to where he belongs. So you just….keep reading."

With a forlorn sigh, Paige started thumbing through the text in front of her. With every turn of the page she began to see clearer and clearer that there was nothing in this book that was going to be of any help to them. Frustrated, she slammed the book shut and walked over to her sister. She stood silently by Phoebe's side as she turned through the pages of The Book of Shadows.

"What about this?" Paige asked, stopping Phoebe's turns with her hand.

Phoebe sighed and shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't think this will work in this particular situation. It sent Piper, Prue, and I to the future before….but it was more for the purposes of a glimpse. We need something that will create more of a…."

A blinding flash of blue light, startled Phoebe from her train of thought. Alarmed, she and Paige both looked to the attic wall, shocked to see a blue swirling vortex appeared for just a moment, before a brunette dressed in black leather flew out. Behind the young woman, a large brute of a demon followed, jumping on top of the brunette and pinning her to the ground. Just as Phoebe and Paige were about to jump into action, the young woman jammed an athame into the side of her attacker, causing him to go up in flames. She then stood up, causing Paige to gasp at the sight of her familiar face.

"…Portal."

A brief impasse settled between the three women in the attic. Of course, the sister's reflexes were so in tune after years of experience that the moment seemed to last far longer than it actually did. It did not take very long at all, for Paige to snap out of her stupor and gesture to a box full of crystals on the other side of the room.

"Crystals! Circle!"

"Don't!" The young woman yelled, taking a step forward. However, her impeccably trained reflexes were still not fast enough. By the time her body began to move forward she was already incased in an invisible force field. She winced as a jolt of electricity ran through her and took a step back.

Phoebe walked over to the potions table, picking up a small bottle of red liquid, causing her visitor's eyes to go wide with terror. Phoebe smirked. "Not so cocky when you're trapped in a cage are you, Bianca?" she asked.

Bianca shook her head and raised her hands up to defend herself. "Please…. Don't kill me. I came here-"

"To kill our nephew?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrow.

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I'm not here to kill Wyatt if that's what you think. I want to help save him-"

"We're not talking about Wyatt," Phoebe interrupted.

A panic look fell over Bianca's face as she snapped her head back and forth between the two sisters. "He wasn't supposed to let you find out about that…" she said.

Paige glared. "Well it seems a lot of you future people are doing things you're not supposed to do lately," she said. "For instance…you're not supposed to be alive. In fact…maybe we should remedy that. Phoebe." Phoebe raised her arm, preparing to throw the vanquishing potion into the cage.

"No! Please!" Bianca exclaimed. "Let me explain. I swear I'm not here to hurt Chris! I'm here to save him! Please!"

Upon seeing the tortured look upon the young woman's face, Phoebe lowered her arm along with the potion held in her hand. It was then that she really looked at the girl in front of her. She was wearing the same clothes she wore all those months ago. However, they were covered in tears and rips, exposing even more of her skin that was already seen. Her hair fell like straw around her face and she was covered in dirt and blood. She was so this that the once skin tight leather suit she was wearing was hanging off of her in certain places. Under the layer of grime on her face, Phoebe could make out the expression of a terrified young girl.

"Fine," Phoebe said. "Explain."

"Phoebe!" Paige said, shocked that her sister was taking pity on the woman that had tried to kill Chris.

"Look at her Paige!"

Paige reluctantly cast a look up and down, taking in everything that Phoebe had just moments before. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Go ahead."

"It's not done," Bianca said.

Paige narrowed her eyes again. "What's not done?"

"You were wrong about the witch killers. They weren't the ones after Wyatt. The future still isn't saved. You can't send Chris back. He's not finished. If he comes back now Wyatt will kill him."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other in concern before looking back at Bianca. "Let's assume for a moment that we believe what you're saying is true…" Phoebe began. "How could you even know what's been going on here?"

Bianca took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'd have to explain everything to let you know that."

"Well explain away…" Paige said, glancing at Phoebe. "We've got all night."

"After Chris escaped…"

"You mean after Chris escaped from you?" Paige asked.

Bianca winced but did not reply. "After Chris escaped I almost died. I was near death when he made it through the portal but Wyatt… He had other plans for me."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of plans?"

"He wanted to punish me," she answered. "You see, the reason why I came back the first time was to get Chris back to the future alive. Wyatt had planned to send someone back to kill him instantly but I convinced him that I could convince Chris to come over to his side. I was lying, of course. I knew Chris would never go over to his brother's side…but it was the only way I could think of to get him home alive…"

"How magnanimous," Paige said sarcastically. "You'll forgive me if I don't quite believe that. You did try to kill him while you were here after all."

"I didn't try to kill him!" Bianca insisted. "That was an accident. My plan was to completely drain him of his powers right away. If I did that then his life wouldn't have been in danger at all. Piper interrupted me. That's why he almost died."

"Go on," Paige said through her glare.

"Anyway…since it became obvious that was my plan all along, Wyatt decided he couldn't just let me die. It would be too charitable. So he orbed the table that impaled me…"

"You were impaled by a table?" Phoebe asked, shocked at the gruesome detail. Bianca simply continued with her story.

"He orbed the table away and healed me. After that he stripped me of my powers and imprisoned me. I've been there ever since."

"That still doesn't explain how you know about the witch killers."

"I shared a cell with a seer," Bianca answered. "I think Wyatt meant for it to be a way to psychologically torture me. He was certain that Chris would fail and get himself killed so he had the seer tell me every detail of what was going on in the past. He wanted me to watch Chris die and see the future repeat itself all over again. And if you stop now it's going to."

"How did you manage to escape without any powers? How did you conjure a portal for that matter?"

"I was able to get the better of one of the demons that Wyatt sent to…._visit_ me in my cell tonight," Phoebe winced at the implications of those words. "He left the cell door open and I was able to make a run for it. Once I was outside of the wards around the prison cells I called Henry-"

"Who's Henry?" Paige asked. A flicker of panic settled over Bianca's face momentarily.

"He's another….witchlighter. He works with the resistance. He orbed me to the manor and I told him the spell to get here. He conjured the portal."

"What happened to him?" Phoebe asked. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"He was just killed by the brute demon that followed me through," Bianca answered. A look of sorrow fell over Phoebe's face and Bianca was unable to meet Paige's eye. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that the escape was easy."

A tense silence filled the room as the sisters digested everything that Bianca had just told them. Bianca swallowed nervously and crossed her arms over her chest. Phoebe looked back to the Book of Shadows and started to flip through the pages again.

"Your story seems to add up," she said, stopping at a page in the book. "But you'll forgive us if we take a few precautions."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

Phoebe walked over to the potions table and picked up a needle. "To begin with…a little blood spell to make sure that you really are who you say you are. After all, up until fifteen minutes ago we all thought you were dead."

Bianca nodded reluctantly. "Fine," she said.

"We'll also want to make sure that you're powers are really bound.. We've been burnt before," she continued. "By you, I might add."

Phoebe took a step toward the cage, holding out the needle in front of her. She shot a look at her sister and briefly gestured to the athame that was still clutched in Bianca's hand. Paige orbed the weapon away.

"Now," Phoebe said. "I should tell you, that if you try to attack me when I let you out of this cage to prick your finger, my sister and I will not hesitate to kill you. In fact, I think we might call Piper….and see what she would like to do to you. She's really protective of her kids. And she's _mean_ when she's pregnant."

Several spells and potions later, the sisters found that they had no choice but to believe the young woman's story. However, they had yet to really trust her.

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stair to the attic. It was so much like his father to suggest something, and then have Chris to all of the work to see it through. Now, instead of sitting in the kitchen watching the game and doing work as he had planned, he had to go upstairs to the attic figure out what his aunts wanted to do for dinner. He would ask them a simple question about what kind of pizza they wanted to eat, and an inevitable twenty-minute conversation would follow in which they would not be able to make up their minds.

It was times like this when he really wished that his mother was still in the house and not away at magic school. If Piper was here, she would make dinner without consulting anyone and that would be the end of it. Now Chris was left in charge of everything. And on top of that, Leo had managed to be even more annoying by scolding him like a child when he tried to simply orb up to the attic.

Bouncing up the last stair, Chris leaned forward, opening the attic door with the weight of his body.

"Hey, there's nothing to eat. Dad wants to know if you want to get pizza for-"

He was not able to finish his sentence.

There were few times in Chris' life when he had been left completely speechless. He was known by his family and friends to always have a biting remark stored at the tip of his tongue. His comebacks and comments were always timely and on point. Yet, he stood here staring at the ghost of his dead fiancé and found that he did not have words to speak.

His heart was beating so rapidly in his chest that part of him was sure that he lacked the strength to even move his lips. With every second that passed he could feel his breathing become more and more labored, and he was acutely aware that he had not blinked in a long time as there was an uncomfortable stinging beginning to spread across his eye balls.

"…Some mushroom would be nice."

The response was all but whispered, but it was enough to knock Chris out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes at her before switching his gaze over to the table, noticing the two bright red vanquishing potions that were sitting there in bottles. Reaching out a hand, he flung one of them in her direction. When Paige orbed the potion out of the line of fire, Chris looked at her panicked and betrayed. Bianca looked at him in awe.

"Did you just try to vanquish me? I know you don't like mushroom pizza but, really, Chris…"

"Chris," Phoebe said, taking a step toward her nephew with her hands outreached. "Let us explain."

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are," he growled, taking a step toward the cage menacingly. "But I will kill you for this." He leaned forward toward her, getting his face as close to the cage as he possibly could. "I will find out who you are and I will make sure that your death is as slow and painful as possible."

"Chris…"

Chris turned around to see a look of trepidation on Phoebe's face. His aunt was looking at Bianca, seemingly sizing her up. He had no idea how long that she and Paige had been up here with her -No. He should not say her. He was not sure what was going on. But what he was completely sure of was that whoever was trapped in the crystal cage before him was not his fiancée. Bianca was dead. He had watched her die, and there was no way that she could be here now.

"What?" he asked.

"She's not a demon…"

It was then that Chris started to really panic. He could not believe what he was hearing. He knew that of all his family, Phoebe tended to be the one willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but he could not believe that she had been so stupid as to fall for this. He _knew _that she knew. He had never said it in so many words, but he had made it clear that she was dead. Phoebe had understood instantly. She could not be falling for this.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Chris asked. "Of _course _she's a demon, Phoebe. People don't…." he trailed off, not being able to complete his sentence. He suddenly realized that he had never spoken the words out loud before. He had never actually admitted to himself what had happened to her. "They don't…." His voice was starting to waver and he wanted to kill himself for lacking the strength to say it. "People don't come back from the dead!"

"They do if they were never dead to begin with," Bianca said, her eyes glued to the floor. When Chris snapped at her to shut up, she flinched.

"Chris," Phoebe warned, this time moving over to her nephew and placing a gentle hand on his chest. She lightly pushed him away from the crystal cage around the young woman and sat him down on the couch. "You need to calm down," she said. "We can't figure out how to deal with this with you being overly emotional."

He gaped at her. "Overly emotional?" he yelled. "There's a demon impersonating my _dead _fiancée! What would you do if a demon came in here pretending to be Prue!?"

Phoebe closed her eyes to calm herself and took a deep breath before answering. "I think I would want to figure out what exactly is going on. I think if we just take some times to think about…"

Chris stood up, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "I can't do this. I can't talk to you right now. You're insane. I can't do this."

And with a quick flash of lights Chris was out of the attic. Phoebe let out a long sigh and before looking at her sister. Paige, who had been standing there awkwardly the entire time with her arms crossed over her chest simply shook her head, trying to convey to her sister that she did not know what they should do.

"I'll go after him," she finally said, starting to orb.

"No!" The sound of Bianca's voice stopped her. "Don't. Just give him some time. He'll calm down eventually."

"Give him time?" Paige asked. "He's about to go on a rampage."

For the first time all night, Bianca was the one to narrow her eyes. "Yes. Give him time. I think I know how to handle my _fiancé's _freak outs better than you do. And he needs time to cool off or it will just get worse."

"He's not your fiancé. He broke up with you when you tried to kill him," Paige said, missing the look of instant pain that befell Bianca's face. It did not, however, go unnoticed by Phoebe.

* * *

Had it not been for the game, Leo might have noticed sooner that it was taking his son an above average amount of time to ask his aunts if they would like to order pizza for dinner. As it was, however, he did not seem to notice that Chris had not come back right away until the game paused for a commercial break.

He had a momentary surge of panic as he thought that perhaps he had been sidetracked by a demon. But Leo could still sense him upstairs along with Paige and Phoebe, and if they needed him for something they would have called him. Still he could not shake the feeling that something was not quite right. Closing his eyes, he focused on the attic once again, becoming alarmed when he realized that there was another presence in there with them, one that he vaguely thought familiar somehow.

He was about to orb up there to see what was going on. However, he was beat to the punch when Chris suddenly orbed back in beside him. Instantly, he was worried about the look of sheer anger and terror on the young man's face. Chris reached out and grabbed hold of the counter to stable himself. His knuckles turned white from the intensity of his grip and his shoulders were moving up and down with his ragged breathing.

"Chris…what happened?" Leo asked. However, instead of answering, Chris grabbed the still half full coffee mug that was sitting at his place and threw it unmercifully at the wall, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces and a stream of coffee to cake the kitchen wall.

"What the _hell?" _Leo yelled, looking at the mess that he had just made. "What is the matter with you?!" Chris did not have an answer for his father. Instead he just sat back down on his stool and held his head in his hands. Leo was going to have to get the answers on his own.

He quietly exited the kitchen, deciding that he should probably take the time to walk up to the attic so that he could mentally prepare himself for whatever it was to be found up there. When he finally made it upstairs, he was not prepared at all.

"What's going on up here? Chris is destroying the kitchen…." He said as he walked in, not taking the time to survey the situation at hand. But when he finally did understand what was going on, he could not say that he was very happy about it.

* * *

TBC...

Let me know if you like it and I should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate any and all feedback you guys can give me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. There is some heavy Chris/Bianca stuff in this one so prepare yourself. Haha. Thanks again. :)

**Chapter 2**

"_He's your kid. You deal with him." _

Paige had always been the most direct of the sisters. Leo had always considered this to be a positive trait. After all, having a brutally honest presence within a group was often helpful. Yet it was times like this when he was the subject of her honesty that he resented it.

Of course, Leo could see where she was coming from. Out of all of them, it probably was the more appropriate for Leo to be the one to talk to Chris. It was just that he did not want to. He knew that this conversation was not going to go well.

It had been decided that Leo would be the one to tell Chris what was going on – that Bianca was alive, in the past, and that she had come back to tell him that their mission to save Wyatt from the evil that was after him was not yet complete. He was not sure which piece of information was going to upset Chris the most, and he was not eager to find out. He had just gotten to the point where he could have a conversation with the young man without Chris blowing up at him, and Leo had a feeling that after tonight he was going to be back at square one in this regard.

Closing his eyes to sense for his angry son, Leo quickly found that Chris was in the Magic School library. With a sigh of reluctance, he allowed the all too familiar feeling of orbing to consume him and take him there. When he appeared, he found Chris pouring over there open text books lying out on a table.

"Hey," Chris greeted. Leo took a pleasurable note of the fact that Chris didn't seem to be too angry at the moment. Hopefully this would work to his favor. "Sorry about the coffee mug. I'll clean it up."

Leo shrugged. "Already done," he said, taking a step toward the table and peeking over his son's shoulder to see what he was doing. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"I'm researching different shape-shifters. Trying to figure out what we're dealing with. I'm not sure if we're going to need a power of three spell or just a potion. Hopefully a potion will do because I don't want to worry Mom with it."

Leo knew that now was the time when the yelling was going to begin. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to compose himself. "Chris…"

"What?" he heard the young man ask. When Leo opened his eyes again, Chris was looking at him curiously, but his curiosity soon melted to anger when he began to realize what his father was going to say.

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "No. Not you too. You can't be serious…"

"Chris, please listen…"

"This is unbelievable!" Chris yelled. Leo winced and started looking around the hall. No one was there, but he was beginning to get concerned that they were going to be heard anyway. "Have you lost your _fucking _mind?"

"Hey! You watch your mouth in front of me, Christopher!" Chris snarled at the use of his full first name but Leo didn't even flinch. "And keep your voice down. There are students trying to sleep, not to mention your mother. "

If there was one thing that Leo knew about his son it was that he would do just about anything to avoid the guilt of upsetting Piper. Her bedroom was just a couple doors away, and with as light as she had been sleeping lately in the latter stages of her pregnancy, there was a very good chance that Chris could wake her up if he continued to scream and curse.

"Fine," Chris growled, his voice low. "But I can't believe that you've fallen for this."

"You don't think that we've done everything possible to make sure that she's telling the truth? You don't think that I was just as suspicious as you are? Chris I watched your aunts exhaust every last resource. Truth spells. Truth potions. Blood potions. Anti-glamour spells. We tested to make sure her powers were stripped as she said-"

Chris looked up at alarm at that.

"We scryed for her and the crystal kept shooting between The Manor and the apartment building where your mother and aunts went to find her mother. It's her, Chris. She's alive and she came back here to help you. If you just let go of your boarish pride for a second and sensed for her, you would know that too."

Chris scoffed. "Even if it _was _her….What is she here to help with? It's already over."

The look on Leo's face was enough communication for Chris to realize that it wasn't over. Chris swallowed and shook his head. "No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. No. No no no. It's over. It _has _to be over." Because he could not do this anymore.

Leo sighed and squeezed Chris' shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Chris. But it's going to be okay. We'll stop this. I promise. I _promise _you, Chris. You won't go back to that future."

Leo could tell that his young son was struggling to hold himself together. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders were rising and falling noticeably with his deep breaths. But he did not cry, even though it looked as though he very much wanted to.

Leo dropped the hand that was on Chris' shoulder and reached into his pocket, pulling out a delicate gold chain with a very small golden cross attached at the end. He watched Chris' eyes go wide at the sight of it.

"She had this," Leo said. "She said that it might help you believe that it's really her."

Chris' Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He reached out and grabbed the necklace, holding it lightly in his hand and looking at it in wonderment. He had seen it so many times hanging around Bianca's neck. She never took it off. It was here sole reminder that she was not a demon. That she was not pure evil. That she had goodness in her and that her soul was not lost. She slept in it. She showered in it. She made love in it. It was her grandmothers – the one piece of her father's family that she had left, and when she could not wear it around her neck she wrapped it around her ankle so it would be hidden by her boots.

When Chris looked up and met his father's eyes again, Leo knew that Chris finally believed him. And he wasn't sure, but it did seem at that moment that the young man's eyes went red with just the slightest hint of tears. But still none of them fell.

"It's going to be okay," Leo said again, firmly. Chris nodded and Leo sighed. "Try and get some sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

* * *

Try and get some sleep his father had said. The truth of the matter was that Chris had not had a full night's sleep in years. He was lucky if he got four hours at a time. And to think that it would be even remotely possible to sleep on a night like tonight was completely and totally insane.

P3 was still as crowded as it ever was on a Saturday night, and considering the night was still young it was only going to get worse as the hours passed. On top of that the noise was the least of his problems tonight. Currently he was lying on the couch staring at the pile of books and papers on his mother's desk wishing that they would all just disappear. Just last night he thought that he would never have to look at those again. The thought of having to go back to square one terrified him and drove him to the brink of insanity.

Chris had not had a panic attack in a long time. He had been plagued with them after his mother's death when he was a young teen. The slightest thing could set him off, cause him to go catatonic with worry. His grandfather had ended up taking him to a shrink. Chris had been put on anti-depressants and anxiety medication and it had helped, despite making him a little numb. Once Victor had died and Chris could no longer afford the medication he had to learn to deal with the anxiety himself. And he had. It still overwhelmed him at times but he never shut down over it anymore. Although right now he felt dangerously close to doing just that.

Realizing that he needed to do something before he slipped into dangerous territory, Chris threw his legs over the couch and made his way to the door. Walking out into the bouncing nightclub, he ignored the looks of reproach given to him on account of his flannel sleep pants and hooded sweatshirt and continued to the bar without even a second thought. Dennis saw him and walked over, much to the discontent of the paying customers.

"What's up?" Dennis asked.

"Can I get Red Bull?" Chris asked.

Dennis raised his eyebrows. Chris was not one to drink at the club during business hours. "Sure. With vodka?"

"No," Chris answered. "Just the Red Bull. In the can. I'll pay Piper later."

"Uh yeah," Dennis answered, reaching into the fridge and handing him a can of the drink that they usually just used as a mixer. He handed to Chris. "You got a paper due or something?"

Chris nodded. To the employees at P3, Chris was Piper's baby cousin who had a full scholarship to Stanford but could not afford the cost of on campus living. She, out of the goodness of her heart had offered him a place to stay in her club. The cover worked perfectly, as Chris was the right age to be a college student, and probably would be if his world wasn't royally fucked. It stopped them from asking too many questions, and the questions that they did ask were easy to lie about.

"Um….yep," Chris replied.

Dennis shook his head. "I dunno how you can work in a place like this."

Chris shrugged. "I'm good at tuning it out. Thanks, man."

Walking back to the office, Chris snapped open the top of the can and drank the energy drink in a series of quick fast gulps. He threw it into the trashcan by the desk and started thumbing through some of the papers that were still littering the desk. He dug through them until he found his master list, a list that he and Bianca had made of the possibilities before he had even left for the future. Of course, some had been added since he had arrived. He figured that the best way to begin the search over again was to see who was still left on this list.

His heart stopped when he realized that there wasn't anyone left on this list. With a sweep of his arm, all of the books and papers that had piled up were thrown to the floor, along with a handful of office supplies. He leaned forward on his elbows and held his head in his hands as he felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Suddenly he hated himself.

"Get it together, Christopher," he whispered. He shook his head and wiped the offending moisture out of his eyes. Now was not the time for him to have an emotional breakdown. He was working on borrowed time. His birthday was less than a month away and he officially had no idea where to look for the evil that was coming after his brother.

His mind wandered to the other source of his troubles. Bianca. Looking across the room, he saw the small golden cross that his father had given him earlier lying on the table in front of the couch. It was entirely possible that Wyatt had found the necklace and given it to someone in an attempt to fool Chris into believing that it was really Bianca, but her doubted that was the case. Wyatt was not that smart.

What had for years been dismissed as an observation that Chris made in an effort to make himself feel superior to his brother had become painfully and abundantly clear as they had grown older. Wyatt relied much too heavily on his abundance of powers and his superior physique in order to come out on top. He was entirely brawn and very little brain. Chris' superior intellect is what had allowed him to stay one step ahead of his brother for his entire adult life.

Wyatt was not a strategist. Growing up, their grandfather had attempted to teach them how to play chess. Chris had taken to it instantly, even outsmarting Victor once he had had become comfortable enough with the rules of the game. Victor had been proud every time his grandson managed to beat him, but Wyatt was always frustrated. On more than one occasion, Wyatt had thrown the board across the room before Chris had the chance to beat him. Chris had been outsmarting him every since.

Wyatt would not have had the forethought to search Bianca for any items of significance in an attempt to fool Chris. Wyatt was a man of action and usually did not see beyond the here and now. He would never have been able to put such plan in motion. He would have just disposed of the body without second thought.

However, Chris did not like the place that those thoughts took him. Because when he thought it through rationally he had to believe that she was really here. That she was alive and within his grasp. And he didn't like where those thoughts took him either.

What had she been doing all this time if she was alive? Had Wyatt had her? Had he hurt her? Had he – Chris could not even bring himself to finish that thought as the mere thought of his brother's hands on his fiancé made him want to run out side to the bar and start throwing glass bottles against the walls. But Wyatt had always been infatuated with her. It was why he forced her to work with him, and Chris would not put it past his brother to –

No. He couldn't think about it. Instead he had to busy his mind by thinking about what it meant that she was here now. What was she going to do here? Where was she going to stay? He didn't know if he could handle being in the same room as her. He had spent so much time not understanding the way he felt about her death, and now all of a sudden she was alive again.

He knew that he was angry with her. He felt betrayed, used, and stupid. But he also knew that when she had died it felt like his soul had gone with her. For those first couple weeks after her death he had almost gone completely out of his mind and given up all hope. The only thing that had gotten him to start working again was the thought that if he saved the future she would not die. He still had not completely reconciled himself with how it was that he could hate her so much and love her so much at the same time.

Deciding he was not going to sleep or get work done any time soon, he got dressed. Closing his eyes, he reached out and felt for her familiar presence. When he felt her, he felt a warm presence fill his soul that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he had missed her. And he hated himself for it. With a surge of anger at himself, at her, and at his feelings, he cursed to no one in particular and orbed away.

When he reformed, he found himself in the attic, staring once again at the sight of the woman who simultaneously made his heart flutter and his blood boil. He pushed aside the selfish desire to run up to her, take her in his arms, and make love to her all night, and instead focused on what he needed. He was going to get answers.

* * *

It was decided that she would sleep on the day bed in the attic. At first, Bianca had considered this a triumph. She thought that for the short period of time that she had been able to talk to Paige, Phoebe, and then ultimately Leo, she had somehow managed to convince them to trust her enough to let her stay in their home. However, as the evening progressed she began to realize that the only reason they were letting her stay here was because they were able to keep an eye on her as long as she was in the manor.

This realization had come upon her instantly when she had decided to take a shower and upon leaving the bathroom found Paige standing guard by the door with a potion bottle in her hand. When she was escorted back to the attic Phoebe explained to her that they had cast several spells on the room, making it impossible for her to come and go as she pleased without the aid of one of them. Basically she was trapped. She had come to the past to help and had found herself trading one prison for another.

Thankfully, this prison was not nearly as bad as the one that she had been held in for months. While Phoebe and Paige had made it very clear to her that they did not trust her, she had found that Phoebe was actually a very kind person by nature. For example, when Bianca had come up to the attic after her much needed shower, Phoebe had already cleared off the usually cluttered day bed and draped a pile of some of her old clothes over the side. Once Phoebe had left her alone (taking the Book of Shadows with her) Bianca had walked over to the pile of clothes, picking up a pair of flannel sleep pants and rubbing them up against her cheek. She could not adequately describe how much she had missed the soft feel of cotton.

Slipping on the soft sleep clothes, she walked over to the mirror standing on the other side of the attic. She took a deep breath when she got a good look at herself. Suddenly she was hit by a rush of conflicting emotions.

First of all, she was happy to finally look normal again. Her face was clear of the dirt, blood, and heavy make up and finally clean. Her body was covered beneath the pair of pink flannel pants and a gray tank top. Her hair was drying naturally, forming the soft waves that she had since she was a small child – the ones that she always ironed out in an effort to make herself look harder.

However, with as happy as she was to be clean and properly clothed again, she was also frightened by the sight in front of her. She had deep dark circles under her eyes, probably from months of malnutrition and a lack of sleep. It was abundantly clear that she had not seen the sunlight in a very long time, as even her tanned Latin skin that she had inherited from her father look pallid and pale. The most frightening sight of all was the sight of her ribs poking through her tank top.

Bianca had always been a curvaceous woman. Her father was Columbian and instead of inheriting her Irish mother's petite frame she had taken after her curvy paternal grandmother. Truthfully, she had always been grateful for that fact. She liked her curves. Men liked her curves. Chris loved her curves. Running her hands over her body, she began to feel the ways that it was different. Her hands started resting at her hipbones that were slightly jutting out. She lifted her tank top to see her once tiny waist look even smaller, dipping underneath her prominent ribs. Moving her hands up, she ran them over her breasts. She wondered if she had perhaps lost an entire cup size. She also wondered even more painfully if Chris would be sickened by the sight of her frail form. But then she supposed that didn't really matter, as he probably wanted nothing to do with her anyway.

Setting her jaw and closing her eyes to keep tears from forming, she turned away from the mirror. There was no point in her wallowing in vain despair. There were more important things to consider at the moment. Her worrying about whether or not her ex-fiancé would still find her attractive should be low on her list. Deciding that she needed something to distract her from thinking about it, she started to take a look around her.

She had never really considered how strange it would be to be here. After all, she had only ever seen this place behind a barrier of velvet rope, and while she knew that it was once a functioning house, she found it strange to think about it actually being lived in and used. All the trinkets and furniture that were once untouchable were suddenly touchable, and she found herself wandering around, just looking. She was looking through a shelf full of trinkets near the bay window when he arrived.

For a long time Bianca had only ever seen one pair of white orbs in her life. Elders, it seemed, were of the opinion that witches of her kind were not fit for the guidance that was allotted to most witches. Neither she nor her mother had ever had a whitelighter growing up. The only orbs she had ever seen were black orbs, those of the darklighters that she either killed or worked beside – not to mention those of Wyatt's. The first time she had seen Chris' orbs she was stunned. She supposed that after years of only ever hearing about white orbs and never seeing them, she had started to think that they were just a myth. To her, they were so beautiful that she knew she would never forget what they looked like. For this reason she knew it was him before he even formed.

A raw terror unlike nothing she had ever known filled her heart. She could not speak. For a moment, it looked as though he might have been happy to see her, but the cold look that he quickly fixed on his face told her otherwise. She knew him well enough to know that his rapidly changing expressions were evidence of the inner struggle going on in his head. She also knew him well enough to know that since he didn't know what he should be feeling he was most likely going to be cruel.

"If you think they left any spare potions around, then you're stupider than I thought."

She was right. Suddenly the fear she felt at his arrival melted away, and she found herself angry with him. She was angry with him for so many things. She was angry that he didn't believe that she was herself right away. She was angry at the way he treated her. She was angry that he had thrown her ring in her face all those months ago. And she was angry that he wasn't even the least bit happy that she was here – that she was alive.

"I wasn't looking for potions. I'm here to help," Bianca said.

"To help how?"

"To help you! To figure out who turned Wyatt and stop him! To make the future better. _Our future_ better!"

"I don't need your help. I have all the help that I need," Chris said.

He took a step toward her, watching with interest as her body stiffened with his approach. He did not know exactly what to make of her subtle response. At first he thought that she might be afraid of him. After all, he did not know exactly what she had been through all this time. However, when she composed herself he changed his mind. She was not afraid of him in the least. She never had been. It was one of the things that he loved about her. Nothing scared her.

Suddenly, he felt the all-consuming need to be as close to her as humanly possible. Moving even closer to her, he trapped her between his body and the shelf of bottles, candles, and boxes. He smirked as he heard her breath pick up at the contact.

"The last time you _helped _me you nearly got me killed."

"Well at least you believe I'm real now," Bianca said. "Tell me, what did Leo have to do to get you to listen to reason? I know how much of a pigheaded asshole you can be when you don't want to believe what's staring you right in the face."

The situation had escalated quickly. Chris should have known better than to assume he would get answers without a fight. Truthfully, she was just as stubborn as he was. The choice to come off as abrasive was probably the wrong one as she had immediately retracted her claws. But it was too late to back down now.

"You're not in a position right now to go throwing insults around. One word from me and my mother and my aunts will vanquish you."

"How nice it must be for you to finally be back in a time when your mommy can fight your battles for you."

Chris moved even closer to her at that, practically slamming her up against the shelf. A few errant potion bottles and candles fell to the ground but neither of them looked down. Bianca met Chris' gaze and didn't break it. Her chest started to heave with her breaths as she began to feel Chris' heat radiating against her. His six-foot-one form towered over her and he slowly began to close every inch of space that remained between them.

"Get away from me," Bianca said, meeting Chris' eye in a fierce glare. "Before you do something you'll regret when you're more level headed."

"What?" Chris asked almost menacingly, tiling his head to the side. "You think I'm going to hurt you?"

Bianca scoffed. "Like you could even if you tried. I may not have my powers, but I'm still a better fighter than you," she growled.

Chris simply smirked and ground his hips into hers. She was instantly made aware that it was not a _fight _that Chris was looking for. "You may be a better fighter," he said trailing his hands down her arms until his hands clenched around her wrists. She struggled a moment to break free, but her pinned them over her head. "But I'm still stronger than you."

"We'll see about that," Bianca said. Thrusting herself forward, she captured his lips in hers in a hard and forceful kiss. In that first moment, she almost completely melted into him. It had been so long since she'd felt his lips on hers, so long since she'd tasted the flavor of his kiss. She could have forgotten everything in that moment. She could have forgotten how angry they both were at each other, how much danger they were both in. She could have forgotten it all and just given into him completely. However, Chris, it seemed was not about to forget anytime soon.

He let go of her wrists, lowering his hands to grab her thighs roughly. Bianca knew that he was attempting to lift her legs around his waist. Unfortunately, his plans did not go the way that he wanted. Once he had let go of her wrists, Bianca was able to gain the upper hand. She bit down on his lip, distracting him for long enough to shove him roughly away from her, causing him to fall into an old rickety chair. He nearly lost his balance and had to take a moment to right himself before looking back up at Bianca who was smirking triumphantly.

Bianca took a step forward toward him. Straddling him on the chair, she settled herself on his lap. "That was a nice try baby," she said. "But I always get the upper hand."

Bianca could tell by the look on his face that Chris was about to retort. Instead, she cut him off by crashing her lips to his once again and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Chris responded in earnest and slid his hands through her still wet hair. Bianca moaned and unconsciously rocked her hips into his. With that one movement she could feel how badly he wanted this – wanted her - and all her fears from earlier had vanished. They were, however, replaced with a different fear – the fear that they were going about this all wrong. Bianca was no stranger to angry rough vengeful sex… but she was a stranger to it where Chris was concerned. And she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go there with him.

Chris did not give her much time to think about it any longer. His hands let go of their death like grip on her hair and moved sensuously down her back, continuing on until he slid them underneath her ass. With one swift moment, he stood up, taking her with him and started making his way over to the bed.

He hadn't planned on this when he had orbed in here. He had been so determined not to get emotional, or to let his guard down for even a second. All he wanted was an answer. He was an idiot.

He was so stupid to think that seeing her would not ignite something within him. He knew he still loved her, no matter how much he wished that it wasn't the case. On top of that he had not had sex in over a year. And he was twenty-three years old. At the end of the day, he was an average red-blooded American male in his sexual prime who had been living life under extreme stress and duress without the slightest release. With her here right now and willing, there was no way he was going to be able to stop. He didn't think he dick had ever been so hard in his life.

On the way over to the day bed, they crashed into the podium, knocking it down and causing a loud banging noise to ring throughout the room.

"Shit!" Chris said, breaking his lips away from hers for a moment. Bianca was not happy at the loss of contact.

"We'll get it later," she said as they fell on the bed. They adjusted themselves so that he was looming over her and Bianca reached down, unfastening his belt and his pants. "I need you right now, baby. I need you so bad."

It was when her hand had slipped underneath the band of his boxer briefs that he heard the clamoring footsteps down stairs. Depending on which way he looked at it, the noise could not have come at a worse/better time. Part of him was grateful that he had been shocked out of his hormone-induced haze so that he could see what a huge mistake he was about to make.

"This is a bad idea," he said, pulling away from her. Bianca looked up at him in awe and confusion as he orbed away. Not ten seconds later the door to the attic flew open and Paige and Phoebe stormed in looking panicked when the saw the podium lying on the floor.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, looking at the flushed, flustered, and panicked girl lying on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know…" she answered.

One story below, Chris orbed himself into the shower, wincing as he turned the knob and a steady stream of cold water washed over him. The next few weeks were not going to be easy.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed. Next time Chris and Bianca are going to have to deal with the aftermath of their almost hook up. Things are not exactly going to be easy. I also want to say that there is going to be plenty of Chris/Halliwell Family moments as well. Reviews are much appreciated. It helps me work faster when I know people are interested. Thanks!


End file.
